


it's a cosmic joke

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, aesthetic, quiet nights in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: It's funny how everything seems to be coming together at such an opportune time to set the mood. It's even funnier how he repeatedly denies it just because, even if he knows it's all true.Yuuri, Viktor, and a quiet night at the bar.





	it's a cosmic joke

**Author's Note:**

> For Zia.

Yuuri laughs softly as Viktor joins him at the bar, leaning in as his fiancé slings an arm over his shoulder, holding up the list of available drinks. The bartender casually raises an eyebrow but says nothing, leaving the couple to make up their mind.

The house lights slowly dim as the next performer prepares for her set. She strums a few tender notes on her guitar, and Yuuri recognizes the tune from an old love song from his childhood. It's funny how everything seems to be coming together at such an opportune time to set the mood.

Viktor would often say as much on more than one occasion, and Yuuri would laugh every time. It's even funnier how he repeatedly denies it just because, even if he knows it's all true. Well, joke's on him now.

Yuuri holds a hand up before Viktor could even so much as open his mouth. "The universe is working in our favor," he says with a knowing smile. He isn't about to give Viktor the pleasure of teasing him about it tonight.

Viktor plays along, letting out a shuddering laugh as he takes the menu from Yuuri's hand. "What if it were conspiring against us instead?" he repeats Yuuri's words from memory, before ending with a just-as-familiar smirk that left no room for argument.

And _how_ ; even the delivery is flawless.

(How did it end again?)

(Not that it mattered.)

Yuuri brings Viktor's face closer and captures his lips in a short kiss. "As long as you're by my side, nothing else matters."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ _my other YOI fics_ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/works?fandom_id=11444638)


End file.
